Mafia Arc Part 7
(the sun rises over Mob City. The Boss stands sits at his desk, obscured by the tapestry between him and his mafia members) Bro Rave: The sun is rising, rising rising. Rise on up sun. Bro Armwell: Shut the hell up. Bro Rave: .....meh The Boss: So run the numbers by me one more time. How many grid workers escaped? Bro Baron: Five thousand, sir. The Boss: And how many were recaptured. Bro Baron: Uh....well the numbers aren't exact. The Boss: Then give me an approximation you dimwit. Bro Baron: I'd say about seven. (the boss slams his hand down on the desk) The Boss: Curses! In the next three hours I want the grid workers rounded up and back to work. Bro Baron: It will be done, boss. Bro Zip (to Bro Rave): Even though that's impossible. Bro Rave: Impossible....impossible..... The Boss: Get out of my sight you nitwits! (the four mafia members leave) Bro Zip: Jeez, what's up his ass? Bro Baron: Nevermind him. Let's just focus on our mission. Bro Armwell: It's quiet this morning. To quiet......... (a guard suddenly comes running up to them) Guard: An army of grid workers and tribesman is attacking the city! Bro Zip: The tribesman have betrayed us and joined forces with the grid workers? What is this? Bro Baron: This is our opportunity to recapture them, let's join the battle. (the mafia members travel several blocks where a full out battle is raging between the guards and the tribesmen/grid workers.) Bro Armwell: Our forces are superior, we will win. Bro Baron: Wait and see. Our opponents may prove themselves to be resourceful. (many tribesmen and grid workers are shot down but many more take their place and attack the guards with shovels and spears) Rufus: To victory! Bro Zip: Not so fast, Speed Cut! '''(Zip rips through Rufus and several tribesmen behind him) Grid Worker 1: Rufus! Rufus: blegh, go on without me. (he passes out) Bro Zip: None of you will pass me. '''Speed Cut! Victor: Raptor Blade! (the two swordsmen clash) Bro Zip: What the........a dinosaur? Victor: RAWR! (he shifts into hybrid mode) I mean, prepare to die! Bro Zip: Hah, you're on. Victor (to Grid Worker 1 and the others): Go on, I'll stop him. Bro Zip: Don't count on it. Speed Cut Fury! Victor: Lightning Slash! '(he cuts into Bro Zip) Bro Zip: ARGH (Grid Worker 1 leads the army past Bro Zip and Victor where they are stopped by Bro Armwell and Bro Baron) Bro Armwell: Where did that Rave bastard run off to? Bro Baron: Who cares, let's just deal with the rest of them here. Grid Worker 1: For glory! (they rush foward) Bro Armwell: '''Arm Thrust! '(he karate chops several of the grid workers) Bro Baron: 'Flaming Fist! '(Baron's glove begins to heat up and he shoots fire at the grid workers and tribesmen) Bro Armwell: I see you completed your new invention. Bro Baron: That's right. This glove of mine takes my body heat and multiplies it several hundred times. By the time I release it, anyone in the way will be charred to death. Sigfried: 'Magnet Shot! Magnet Shot! '(two bullets shoot out and are attracted to Armwell and Baron's belts) Bro Armwell: Crap. (BOOM) Bro Baron: Did you think that was enough to stop me? Sigfried: No, but it was enough to let the army get by you. Bro Armwell: WHAT? You will pay for your treason, Sigfried. Sigfried: I've chosen my side now prepare for the battle of a lifetime. Bro Armwell: '''Arm Thrust! Terra: Fist of Rage! (the two attacks cancel each other out) Bro Armwell: Another intruder? Terra: I'm afraid it's going to be two on two. Bro Baron: We'll see about that, Meteor Burst! (he shoots a flaming ball of energy at Terra) Sigfried: Impact Shot! '''(Sigfried shoots a bullet that engulfs the Meteor Burst in an explosion) Bro Baron: Hmmph. I'll try a bigger one! '''Meteor Burst! Sigfried: Impact Shot! Bro Baron: Meteor Burst! Sigfried: Impact Shot! (they manage to tear a giant hole in the middle of the street) Bro Armwell: Perhaps we should take our fight elsewhere. Things are getting dangerous. Terra: Agreed. (they move one block down) Bro Armwell: Now......Get ready to die, bitch. Terra: What did you call me? Bro Armwell: You cannot defeat my karate...HYAH! Terra: Then get ready to be defeated! Fist of Rage! Bro Armwell: Arm Thrust! (the two attacks cancel each other out again) Bro Armwell: Hmm. It seems I have met my match. It's time to kick it up a notch. Terra: Bring it. Bro Armwell: Arm Hammer! '''(this move is similar to Arm Thrust but much stronger, Terra has no choice but to dodge it) Terra: Heh, you're too slow. Bro Armwell: Light Speed Arm Hammer (Bro Armwell's fist slams into Terra, catching her off guard. She falls to the ground and coughs up blood) Bro Armwell: Hmm. It seems that you have met your match (meanwhile) Bro Rave: Scoot scoot scoot. scoot scoot scoot. (he is watching Storm ride by on a an electric scooter) Storm: Come on now, just a little further. Bro Rave: Out of juice. Out of juice. Juice, juice, juice. Storm: Damn. (he leaps off the scooter) Who are you? Bro Rave: Look here, try not to be amazed. My brothers in the mafia call me Bro Rave. Storm: I'm not amazed. So you're in the mafia huh? Bro Rave: That's true. True, true. Let us fight without delay. '''Mystery Boomerang! (he tosses out a boomerang but before it can come back Storm catches it) Storm: Is this some kind of joke? Bro Rave: Surprise! (the boomerang explodes in Storm's hand) Storm: What the hell? Bro Rave: You, you're still alive? Storm: I had a feeling you had something up your sleeve. Bro Rave: I don't have sleeves, sleeves sleeves. Storm: Damn this guys is annoying. Bro Rave: Too bad you won't be able to handle my second attack. Ishmael: 'Fishing Line Bind! '(his line raps around Rave, preventing him from throwing the boomerang) Storm: Ishmael! Ishmael (struggling): You go on captain. I'll handle this idiot. Storm: Right! I'm going to show that bossman a thing or two! Or three! Or four, four, four. (he leaves) Ishmael: Now he's doing it too....... Bro Rave (breaking free of the fishing line): Heh, it'll take more than string to take care of me. Ishmael: Shoot. I was planning on leaving you here tied up. Bro Rave: Not a chance, chance, chance. Let's dance, dance, dance. Ishmael: Oh yeah? Well shut the hell up. Shut the hell up. Shut the hell up. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories